


Mass Effect: сборник драбблов

by maho_boogie



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: Будет пополняться по мере появления работ.





	1. male!Шепард/Джек | "Босоногое детство"

У таких, как он, не бывает счастливого детства. Часто таких людей обвиняют в злости и неоправданной жестокости, вопрошая: ну как, скажите на милость, можно быть такой сволочью в современном, цивилизованном обществе, где проповедуется толерантность и мирное сосуществование всех со всеми?! Ответ, на самом деле, прост до идиотизма: таким злобным и жестоким сволочам, как он, просто больше нечего вспоминать. Вся эта толерантность и прочая миролюбивая хрень закладывается лет до тринадцати в подкорку родителями. Ну, или опекунами, социальными службами или теми, кому элементарно не насрать на малолетних оборванцев, если повезло чуть меньше. Шепардсткое «повезло чуть меньше» стремится к минус бесконечности, обрываясь в такую яму, наполненную дерьмом и ненавистью, что, знай о её существовании окружающие, они бы спрашивали не «Почему ты такой злой?», а «Как он ещё умудряется вести себя более-менее культурно, вместо того, чтобы выносить всем мозги выстрелом с порога?». И когда ситуация требует быстрого решения в ответ на грубые действия, Шепард вспоминает то, что заложилось в подкорку ему. А именно грязь улиц и сволочизм людей. 

Так что, когда Гаррус в очередной раз спрашивает, как тот умудряется уживаться с такой бешеной сукой, как Джек, Шепард только пожимает плечами. А с чем тут уживаться? Она такая же, как он. Просто у неё не было армии, которая вдолбила бы в неё, как в Шепарда, привычку своё бешенство прикрывать уставом.


	2. fem!Шепард/Джефф "Джорек" Моро | "Ничего не хорошо... Я хочу закричать"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME3. После Тессии.

— Ничего не хорошо... — Шепард со вздохом положила ладонь на контейнер, прикрыла второй рукой глаза, и Джокер увидел, как устало опустились её плечи.

Молодая женщина обернулась к нему, посмотрела... неуверенно, чутко, с какой-то обречённой надеждой во взгляде. 

У пилота перехватило дыхание. Он, что скрывать, гордился, что является одним из немногих, кто мог сказать, что видел Шепард человеком, а не только Героем, которого показывают в новостях и сухими фактами пишут о том, почему, собственно, он Героем и стал, но это... Нет, Моро определённо не был готов к тому, чтобы увидеть в ней слабость и такую красноречивую мольбу о помощи. Не сколько материальной — в виде кораблей и пехоты (хотя, будь у него возможность, Джефф в ту же секунду, эту помощь предоставил) — человеческой. Высокая, серьёзная, отпугивающая и мужчин, и женщин своей холодной выправкой, Шепард сейчас, как никогда, нуждалась в тех, кто умел видеть сквозь этот образ, который вокруг неё, не без помощи самой капитан, построили СМИ и Альянс. 

Её слишком мало гладили по головке в детстве. Она слишком быстро стала взрослой, а взрослым не полагается много ласки, просить же капитан никогда не умела. Немногочисленные мужчины, появляющиеся в её жизни боялись вести себя с ней покровительственно. Слишком сильно не увязывался образ женственной и жаждущей тепла девушки с этими часто ничего не выражающими тёмными глазами. 

Мысль пришла внезапно, но многое помогла поставить на свои места. 

Шепард пошла в отца, считая проявления привязанности и нежности лишним. В большинстве своих случаев. Привыкла относиться нормально к тому, что люди показывают свою любовь к родным и близким на людях, но сама себе никогда этого не позволит. Ей нужен кто-то, кто бы разрешил ей быть слабой. Хоть на пару минут... на пару секунд...

— Я хочу закричать, — тихо произнесла Шепард.

Пилот опустил руки и сделал несколько шагов к ней. 

Сейчас можно сделать исключение и перестать прятаться за всё подряд, лишь бы самому не испытывать эту разрывающую грудную клетку боль. Именно сейчас, когда это так нужно, чтобы у неё, а вместе с ней и у всей их Вселенной, не опустились руки. Пусть совесть кричит, что он просто ищет повод, чтобы до неё дотронуться — Джеффу не в первый раз затыкать рот собственной песне — что после короткого, но самого болезненного разговора в его жизни, стало просто недосягаемо. Пусть...

— Тогда кричи. — Молодой человек положил ладонь Шепард на затылок и притянул к себе, практически физически чувствуя облегчение, когда она, вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть и нахмуренно уставиться на него, послушно положила голову на плечо пилота, уткнувшись лбом в основание его шеи. — Я никому не скажу.


	3. male!Шепард | "Show must go on..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Батарианская система уничтожена. За два часа до трибунала.

Шепард в упор смотрел на человека перед собой. Он не привык к нему, даже в какой-то степени ненавидел. Потому что, всякий раз, когда ему приходилось видеть идеально выглаженную тёмно-синюю форму и золотистые нашивки Альянса на его плечах, умирали люди. А выжившие за что-то воспевали того, на ком была эта форма надета.

Джон вздохнул и посмотрел на своё отражение напряжённым, нахмуренным взглядом. В голубых глазах не было ничего, кроме холодной ярости. 

А за что, спрашивается? 

Он получил Звезду Терры за то, что не уберёг собственных людей. 

Он получил звание СПЕКТРа за то, что не успел спасти людей на Иден Прайме. За то, что снова погиб солдат, за которого Шепард был в ответе.

Он получил звание Героя Галактики за то, что послал тысячи солдат Альянса на верную смерть.

Все его промахи и ошибки почему-то восхваляли, называли героизмом и самоотверженностью, храбростью и благородством. 

Шепард нахмурился ещё сильнее, и его лицо перестало походить на лицо человека, способного улыбаться. 

Чёрта с два. Как будто в тот момент он думал о чём-либо ином, кроме выживания. И за Сареном он гонялся лишь из-за того, что этого от него ждали. Ждали все: Андерсон, Удина, гипотетическое человечество, которое вечно маячило на заднем плане "героев". На следующих день после того, как был уничтожен "Властелин", его потащили – только подумайте! – в телестудию. Нарядили, как на парад, поставили на фоне американского флага, сунули бумажку и приказали прочитать. Как же ему с тот момент хотелось врезать оператору, который время от времени высовывался из-за камеры и что-то недовольно гундосил. А ещё хотелось шарахнуть биотикой гримёра, прыгавшего перед ним в разномастных шмотках и пытавшегося замазать светящийся всеми оттенками лилового фингал над правым глазом. После нескольких слов, сказанных приказным тоном командира "Нормандии" в студии повисла тишина. Почему-то у всех присутствующих людей сложилось мнение, что Шепард – рубаха-парень, который только и делает, что жмёт людям руки и вытаскивает их задницы из неприятностей. 

Джон усмехнулся. Выражение глубокого разочарования на их лице было отличной компенсацией за полчаса унижений. 

А в конце его ещё заставили сфотографироваться на парадный постер. Приложив прямую кисть к козырьку, Шепард мрачно взирал на объектив. И на этот раз его никто не просил улыбаться.

Шепард прикрыл глаза ладонью. 

Парадная форма Альянса была для него знаменем. Но не радости или победы. Скорее, оно служило ему молчаливым напоминанием – всегда найдётся, кого убивать, и всегда будут люди, которые сделают из тебя за это героя. 

И это никогда не закончится. Шепард знал это, как никто другой.

Шоу должно продолжаться.

Вздохнув, Джон тяжёлой рукой натянул офицерскую фуражку.

Хотя бы на этот раз его будут судить за то, что он сделал.


End file.
